


Clip #3

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Interviews [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Behind the Scenes, Everyone knows about Anakin and Padme, F/M, Interviews, but they don't know that everyone knows, it's great, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: “Relationships are fine,” She says with a smile. “It’s the attachment we have to worry about. Take Skywalker, for example.” Behind her, a grunt sounds as the Jedi is finally pulled to the ground and covered by the younglings.OR: The Jedi talk about relationships and how bad Anakin and Padme are at hiding theirs.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Interviews [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128428
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	Clip #3

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, here's the third part! I liked writing this one. It was a favorite of mine, that's for sure.
> 
> Oh, I guess I should say that these aren't in any chronological order. They're just....there.

“Relationships?” A Chalactan Jedi raises an eyebrow at the question. There are younglings racing around behind her. They seem to be trying to catch an older Jedi that’s attempting to outrun them. 

_High General Depa Billaba_

Her eyes shine as she thinks.

“Relationships are fine,” She says with a smile. “It’s the attachment we have to worry about. Take Skywalker, for example.” Behind her, a grunt sounds as the Jedi is finally pulled to the ground and covered by the younglings. 

The scene changes and a young Togruta stands beside a young Mirialan.

“Skyguy?” The Togruta flicks her eyes to her companion and smiles brightly.

_Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan_

“If anyone knows anything about relationships, it would be him.” Her teeth glint in the sun as she smiles.

“He seems to be under the impression that it’s not allowed.” Ahsoka’s companion chimes in.

_Barriss Offee, Jedi Padawan_

“They are?” The Interviewer asks. “Allowed, I mean?” 

The scene cuts to two Masters standing outside a set of doors. One is tall with an imposing stare whilst the other is short and green.

“They’re allowed. It’s just dangerous to get attached.” The taller Master says with a small quirk of his lips. 

_High General Mace Windu_

“Someone told you about Skywalker, didn’t they?” He asks with a teasing lilt in his voice. “His relationship is well known throughout the Jedi Order.” He smiles a bit wider. “He thinks we don’t know about it.”

“Hmmm,” The smaller Master hums and nods. “Bad at hiding it, they are.”

_High General Yoda_

“There’s currently a bet going on through the Order to see how long it takes them to realize that we know.” Windu cuts in and sends a look down at Yoda. “It’s already been going on for 2 years.”

“Win the bet, I will.” Yoda sounds sure of himself as he laughs. “Won something already, Master Kenobi has.”

The scene changes once more. Master Kenobi is seen sitting on a chair with his men bustling about behind and around him. His Commander stands next to him with his arms folded behind his back.

Based on the cane resting next to the chair, the viewers can assume the Commander is there to make sure his General doesn’t try getting up and helping the men.

“Yes, I was the first to notice something going on between Anakin and . . .” He cuts himself off and glances up at the Commander. 

_High General Obi-Wan Kenobi_ and _Marshal Commander Cody_ pop up during the silent exchange. They seem to be contemplating whether or not to tell the Interviewer and their crew who Anakin is involved with. 

Kenobi shrugs his shoulders and sighs. 

“Honestly, they’re not that subtle.” He continues. “I wouldn’t be surprised if anyone else has seen them together.”

A voice-over of Kenobi’s voice continues as footage of Skywalker and Senator Amidala are seen together.

_“They don’t seem to understand that kissing behind a pillar is a very easy place to be spotted.”_ The two lovers do just that. Commander Cody is shown walking past them. His eyes drift from the two, then slowly to the Holoprojector, and his soul seems to drain from his body. _“It seems to be a favorite of theirs.”_ Clips of the General and Senator kissing behind the pillar are shown with numerous Jedi and Clones witnessing the moment. 

“Honestly, I’m surprised General Skywalker hasn’t come clean about it to you, Sir,” Cody adds, and although his face is hidden from view, anyone could tell the Commander is smiling. “What with you practically being his father.”

“Wait, what?” The Interviewer asks with curiosity lacing their voice. General Kenobi perks up at that. 

“I’m surprised we haven’t talked about Lineage’s yet.” Kenobi winces and shrinks in his seat as a loud voice echoes through the ship. The clones behind the Commander and General freeze and shoot sympathetic looks to their General. 

“How many times have I told you,” A Twilek healer comes into the frame. “You’re not to leave without my clearance.”

The clip ends with Kenobi’s face turning red under the berating, and Commander Cody’s shoulders shaking with poorly suppressed laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr meantforinfinitesadness is the name!


End file.
